If I Make It Home
by akumanorei
Summary: First story ever written on here basically Francis and Arthur meet again at a club Francis is working. But does Aurthur want to be here?
1. Chapter 1

FrUk fanfic one The music pounded so loud you couldn't think but for some reason I could still think of him. Even though he annoyed me to beyond all compare I still couldn't get him out of my head. Wait was I thinking of him that that way. The music stopped. So I made way over to the bar before couples surged towards it after their dance. The music came back on thank God. "Fancy seeing you here! Well after you avoided me I thought I wouldn't see you at this club." It was that damn frog I walked right into his own lair. "Ahh need to get out I guess?" I said with the most unsurely. "Well why don't you get wasted and then I take you home? I know you can't get me out of your mind." How was I suppose to make a come back to that so I said . Only what would make him happy. "Fine only if your buying. And I'll take a long island iced tea." There that should've good enough. "Looking to get wasted quickly huh? Well whatever you want cause your all mine now."

I saw him walking towards means I knew I could yank his chain a little poor Iggy just can't stay away it seems. it's not his fault he's horribly in love with moi. Anyways I bought he his drink surprised at the choice though. Poor guy must really want me. "Well I get off in an hour think that you can consume enough alcohol to come home with me?" "Quite possibly." He said trying not to let on that he wanted me so bad. "Well hurry up and start drinking!" "Fine I will!" He said walking off with his drink in hand and went and sat in one of the booths. Wait what is he doing who is that guy with him he smiling he never smiles around me. I think I'm going to lose it. I jump over the bar and rush towards him. "Who the hell is he?" I say pointing at this new threat. "Just a someone." He slurred back at me. I guess that tea was too much for him. At that moment this friend leaned over the table and set his lips upon my Angleterre's. He pulled away with a smirk on his face. Iggy was so shocked he didn't know what to do so he did nothing. I being so composed simply walked up to my threat and embraced his lips with mine. Then coolly and collectively took my right foot and drove it into his crotch.

I got my drink and went to a nearby table and started drinking I knew this frog wanted and decided to play along. Then this good looking guy can and sat next to me. I thought nothing of it it was an almost empty table in a crowded club. I smiled a bit to maybe say "hey!". And I think he took that as a opening that I was into him. About this time Frog jumped over the bar and come towards us. To be honest I was grateful. Then this guy leaned over the table and locked lips with mine. It felt wrong so wrong this wasn't for him to do. He pulled away smiling smugly. The next thing I knew Frog had holds lips all over this guy's. I felt a little jealous. Then as he release his lips he drove his foot into his crotch. "Ever touch him again you'll be in even worse condition. Now Iggy let's get out of here." I had absolutely no objection. He grabbed arm and towed out of there. We got into his car which was park about a block away.


	2. Chapter 2

We raced towards my piece of shit Geo small four door luckily.  
"I can't believe you did that, that was amazing! Then again that could be the alcohol talking."  
"Do you want me to take you home Arthur?" Truly I loved having him around but I don't know after my little incident that it would be the best idea.  
"What about our plan you know get me wasted then go back to your place?"  
"Whatever you want if you still want to go that's fine by me."  
I kept my eyes on the road. Ok well I tried it's not my fault he just so happens to be in my car drunk and is vulnerable. My apartment was about twenty minutes away and I knew this was going to be the hardest twenty minutes of my life.

The car was relatively quiet other than normal engine noises. Ok maybe his car made a few more than it was suppose to. And damn it's weird sitting here. I guess I'll make small talk.  
"How far to your apartment?"  
"About fifteen minutes now."  
"Oh well can you turn on the radio?"  
"Yeah sure but don't complain if you don't like it you may being going home with me but that's going too far."  
His hand reached out to the dial to turn it on. The speaker crackles to life I was surprised they worked. An on came the local alternative station mostly the same station I listen to.  
"Do you mind if I turn it up?" He asked. Oh how nice he cares.  
"Not at all." It was American Idiot what am I suppose to say? I mean after you and your friends get a little drunk and play rock band that song can't be taken seriously. Most of the drive we didn't talk I did enjoy it though just being around him. Suddenly I felt very nauseous.

I watched him carefully out of my peripheral vision you know just to make sure he doesn't do some thing too stupid. Don't get me wrong I'd love to see him do something stupid so I could hold it above his head. Annoying my poor drunk Arthur would be a sport if there were more of him. I noticed that he started to look a little queasy. Don't barf in my car I know it's cheap and crappy but I don't want to clean it up.  
"Arthur are you ok?"  
"Just bloody peachy."  
"Ok just don't yack in my car!"  
He started to gag. I pulled the car over,but not soon enough. He thankfully rolled down the window so only the outside was hit. I feel bad for the poor bastards behind us. He pulled his head back in.  
"Oh God Francis I'm so sorry!"  
"Oh it's fine you'll be cleaning it. And it's a Geo we're good."  
He smiled and it was beautiful. I pulled back onto the highway.

I felt awful it must have been the liquor. And what was even worse is it was in his car. Can I die now? I suddenly had this feeling I need to kiss him. That I want him. That I need him. Oh God I'm saying this. But it's true I want more than to kiss him. I want to fall asleep in his strong loving arms. I want us to go farther. NEED him.  
"Would you mind if I slept the rest of the way?"  
"Not at all if your tired sleep."  
"Ok thanks Frog."  
I leaned over the console and placed a light peck on him cheek.  
"I love you."  
I don't remember much after that. I remember falling asleep across the console on his shoulder and then drifting off.

This man is gorgeous. He kissed me, well kinda. I love him too. He was so cute sleeping there. Again I tried to keep my eyes on the road but he just so damn cute. I turned and kissed him on the head his hair was soft even though it was a mess and smelt of sandalwood. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.  
"Je' taime Angleterre."  
We finally reached my apartment I survived the drive thank God. I got out and walked over to the other side. I unbuckled him and lifted him gently with one hand around his neck and the other behind his knees. He snored ever so softly. As I started to climb the stairs he snuggled closer into my chest. Mumbled softly and put an arm around my neck. I got to the door and let go from behind his knees and balanced him on my knee to open the door. The first thing I wanted to do was eat but that could wait. I set Arthur on the couch and made my way back to my room to get some clothes for a shower. Hoping he wouldn't wake up I went into the bathroom.

I woke up feeling a bit foggy. I don't remember much after puking in Francis's car. All I know is this isn't my place you it must be his. I heard the shower running so I figured that was where he was at. I was starving about then. I feel kinda bad about raiding his fridge but to hell with it, food is food no matter if it's my fridge or his. I hoped the fridge and found not much cheese, butter spread stuff, apples, and some deli meat. Now the hunt is one for bread he had it in a wooden bread box by the microwave. He pan were hung nicely from a rack hung from the ceiling. I selected one for a grilled cheese sandwich. And was soon cooking.  
"What the hell is that?!" Francis yelled.  
"Well obviously a grilled cheese sandwich! What else in bloody hell could it be!"  
"Um well it's burnt and smells like ass so I guess your right you are cooking after all."  
"You bloody git how dare you insult my cooking!"  
"Oh Lapin be quiet toss it out and I'll make you something edible."


End file.
